


Worthless

by Thefemalearrow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Brave Little Toaster (1987)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Songfic, Tragedy, Worthless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: (Based off the song "Worthless" from the brave little toaster) this is set at the end of Infinity War as people reflect on their lives as they turn to dust.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Worthless

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an AU I've been thinking of for a while now. It's based off the song "Worthless" from the underrated classic "The Brave Little Toaster" which is way better than it sounds. This takes place right after Thanos snaps his fingers at the end of Infinity War. Also some of the deaths will be out of order to fit the lyrics. And not every character will be included do to the song's length.

"Did we just lose?" Steve asked as he looked around the Wakanda forest.  
"Steve," Bucky said. Steve turned around and saw his bestfriend turning into ashes.  
'I can't take this kind of pressure.  
I must confess one more dusty road  
Would be just a road too long'  
Steve watched in horror as his Bucky just turned into a pile of ashes, only leaving his gun on the floor.  
'Worthless'  
\---  
"Commander get up, this is no place to die," T'Challa said. As he reached out, he turned into ashes.  
'I just, I just can't seem to get started  
Don't have the heart to live in the fast lane  
All that has passed and gone'  
Okoye let out a sob as she mourned the loss of her beloved king.  
'Worthless  
(And there ain't nothing you can do about it)  
Worthless  
(Pardon me while I panic!)  
Worthless, worthless, worthless'  
\---  
It became clear to the people on Titan that Thanos had won. First to go was Peter Quill out of there group. "Hold steady Quill," Tony said.  
"Oh man," Peter said, as he was also completely turned into ashes.  
'I come from KC Missouri  
And I got my kicks out of route 66  
Every truck stop from Butte to Mo  
Motown to old Alamba  
From Texarkana to East Savanna  
From Tampa to old Kokomo'  
Peter was soon just a pile of ashes on the ground.  
'Worthless'  
\---  
Back in New York, Maria Hills and Nick Fury were watching the chaos unfold around them. After Maria was turned to ash, Fury phoned an old friend named Carol Danvers. As he sent the message, he started to vanish.  
'I once ran the Indy 500  
I must confess that I'm impressed how I did it  
I wonder how close that I came'  
"Mother-" Fury said, as he finished turning into ashes. On the messenger, there was the captain marvel symbol.  
'Now I'm a sinking sensation  
I was the top of the line, out of sight; out of line  
I wonder how close that I came?'  
\---  
As the stone was ripped from Vision's head, his life was flashing before his eyes.  
'Once took a Texan to a wedding  
Once took a Texan to a wedding  
He kept forgetting, his loneliness letting  
His thoughts turned to home and we turned'  
He then fell to the ground dead. Wanda rushed to his side and held him close.  
\---  
Wanda stayed by her side until she started turning into ashes.  
'I took a man to a graveyard  
I beg your pardon, it's quite hard enough  
Just living with the stuff I have learned  
Worthless'  
\---  
Back on Titan, Tony turned to Doctor Strange. "Why did you give him the stone?" Tony asked.  
"It was the only way," Doctor Strange mumbled. Doctor Strange then was nothing but a pile of ashes.  
'Once drove a surfer to the sunset  
There were bikinis and buns, there were weenies  
Fellini just couldn't forget  
Pico, let's go up to Zuma  
Pico, let's go up to Zuma  
From Zuma to Yuma the rumor was  
I had a hand in the lay of the land  
Get up and hit the highway'  
Tony thought the death was finally over. It was now just him, Peter Parker, and Nebula. "Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good," Peter said.  
"You'll be alright," Tony lied.  
'I worked on a reservation  
(Ooh ooh)  
Who would believe they would love me and leave me  
On a bus back to old Sante Fe?'  
Peter clung onto his mentor as he turned into ashes slower than the others. Tony held the kid he thought of as a son close. "Please help me I don't want to to, I don't want to go," Peter pleaded.  
Tony laid Peter on the floor gently. "I'm sorry," Peter said, as he finished turning into ashes.  
"He won," Nebula stated, in disbelief.  
'Once in an Indian Nation  
I took the kids on the skids where the Hopi  
Was happy 'till I heard him say  
"You're worthless."'


End file.
